


Custom

by Bluespirit



Series: The Fates Universe [6]
Category: CSI: Miami, The Triangle (2001)
Genre: Crossover, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hewligan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-21
Updated: 2007-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contains denim cut-offs, extra-special hot sauce but absolutely no baseball.... ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Custom

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction. I make no claims to the characters. This fic is meant solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Notes:  
>  Thanks, as usual, to my fabulous beta [](http://lantean-drift.livejournal.com/profile)[**lantean_drift**](http://lantean-drift.livejournal.com/).  
> 

"It's weird," Gus mumbled as he lay slumped in the lawn chair, head tilting to look up at the darkening sky. A few stars were just glimmering into view and a soft twilight breeze was sweeping in, sweet and heavy with the scent of the ocean and nearby junipers.

"What is?" Mike asked, sprawled bonelessly in the chair next to him and looking way too sexy for a man who had just eaten three double-decker 'burgers, complete with sides.

"No parades, no picnics," Gus took a breath and sighed heavily, "no _baseball_ … s'just another day."

"Yeah," Mike nodded. "I suppose Bermuda's not real big on the Fourth of July - what with them being kinda British. Still, we've had beer and barbeque... including 'Sheridan's Super Sizzling Deluxe Steak Burgers' - with extra-special hot sauce!" He cocked his head to one side, warming Gus with a wide, lazy grin.

"I know." Gus gave a satisfied groan, stretching at the now tight waistband of his cargo shorts. "And I still can't believe you named it!" he laughed, and then held up his hands at the ridiculously cute pout plumping Mike's already edible lips. "I know, I know - 'it's not just a hamburger… it's a work of art, a culinary giant'," he parroted, a stray giggle totally killing his attempt at a serious expression.

Mike tipped his beer bottle in salute and nodded happily. "Damn straight, buddy!"

"But still," Gus said. " _No fireworks_. It's not July Fourth without fireworks."

Mike twisted around - long, tanned legs stretching seductively from ubiquitous faded denim cut-offs - and ran a bare foot slowly along Gus's calf. "How 'bout we make some fireworks of our own then, babe?" he asked, voice low and rough.

Gus couldn't help his splutter of laughter, he'd never known that _eyebrows_ could actually leer like that. "Does that cheesy line really work?"

Mike grinned, eyes bright with humour, but there was heat there too. "Dunno." He winked slyly and moved his foot higher, toes teasing under the edges of Gus's pant leg before slipping back down. "Does it?"

Gus pushed himself from his chair and straddled Mike's lap, wrapping his arms around strong shoulders. "Every time," he laughed, lowering his mouth to where Mike's was turning upward in welcome. "Every single time…."

 

 

The End  



End file.
